


A Name Not Her Own

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Complicated Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Knotting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: And in that moment, Zarkon felt more desire than he had in Millenia. It was like his wife was looking at him.Something far more alluring that a single one of his past consorts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read my other fic "An Heir" for more information on the history i made up for these two.

Zarkon relieved his current consort that day. An attractive galra, to be sure. But he had grown tired of her already. He could only stomach these women for so long before he cast them aside.

“But my lord, have I not pleased you?” Her sharp pretty face looked so forlorn, but Zarkon did not fall for such a petty little thing like yupper eyes.

“You have but you knew I would cast you aside in time.” he leaned back in his throne, pulling up a console, “It's time I handed you off to one of my commanders.”

All his former concubines and consorts would end up with one of his commanders eventually. One would think the women were seen as second hand goods, but it was an honor to be sent one of them, and the women were often treated with great respect. A bonus was such arrangements often resulted in a marriage, or a long term relationship. Both of which resulted in offspring.

More soldiers for the empire.

“Sendak I think will like you.” Zarkon said, noting from the corner of his eye that her face lit up immensely. Of course she would be happy with being sent to one of his most established and trusted Commanders. He felt he owed her that much. She had indeed been entertaining.

“Shall I take myself off the fertility blockers?” she asked, smiling. Zarkon always but his lovers on them, as he already had an heir, he had no need for more.

And the last time he had sired a child with one of his consorts, the woman had ‘mysteriously’ miscarried. He knew not to be sloppy.

“If Sendak wishes to try for children, then so be it. its not my concern now.” he waved her away, and noted that Haggar, always by his side, had lost her normally calm face.

She now looked smug.

Once the woman was gone, the witch spoke. “And I thought for sure this one you would marry.”

Zarkon humphed. “You know I have no interest in marriage.”

_I’m already married. Not that you remember._

Haggar hmmed. “Ever since I made you Lotor you keep them less and less. This one hardly lasted ten years. There are only so many pretty women for you to bed, my lord.”

Had she been anyone else, he would of had her incarcerated for her insubordination. But Haggar always got special treatment. “We made Lotor.” Zarkon corrected, and Haggar smiled.

“Yes.” she touched her face delicately, “We made him right on your throne. I’m surprised you let me do what I did.”

Zarkon licked his lips, hands folded now and pressed to his chin in thought. How odd they were talking about that time again. He would never say that the reason he kept turning his lovers away was because the thought Haggar would want him again, like she had so long ago, kept him from enjoying what he once had. he had been so certain those days were gone.

But after Haggar had so boldly taken his seed into her belly, and grown them a final son for a plan to assist in his further expansion...

Perhaps she still cared for him in a way she did not comprehend? As far as she remembered, that had been the first time they had ever had sex. A falsehood. They had done it so many times, and had several children. Those ones were long dead, and only he remembered who their mother was.

Lotor was the most recent, and certainly the most accomplished. Zarkon had hardly been a father to him, and Haggar hardly a mother. It had been hard to love his mortal children after the first, his darling daughter, had been taken from them as naught but a toddler.

Assassination. The only one to be lost in such a way. All because word had gotten out Haggar had been Altean. That was as close to a family they had ever been in this immortal existence. Before she had forgotten everything. By the time they had their second, she had only the vaguest memory that once they had been husband and wife. The third and fourth had come shortly after the second, the result of Zarkon desperately trying to keep Haggar with him, to keep her loving him, all of them growing up in a close span of time. By the time the last one became an teenager, she had forgotten everything, and watching them grow with no understanding as to why they were even born.

Now she was only his advisor. His witch.

He lifted a hand and waved her to him. Haggar obeyed, at his throne’s side quickly. She waited patently, peering at him from under her hood.

Zarkon, on a sentimental whim, flicked her hood, pushing it off her head and revealing herself. Her pointed ears, white hair, red markings down her face, so much longer now in her great age. So obviously Altean. He traced his covered fingers over her lips, then finally cupped her gaunt cheek in his hand.

Haggar smiled coyly, head tilting into his palm as she looked at him from half lidded eyes. One would not know that she had the ability still to be an alluring thing by looking at her. But here she was, being just that.

And in that moment, Zarkon felt more desire than he had in Millenia. It was like his wife was looking at him.

Something far more alluring that a single one of his past consorts.

“Do you love me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex next chapter. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Haggar blinked, surprised by the odd question. Her eyes looked away and she thought. Did she love him? What kind of love did he mean? He was her emperor. Of course she loved him in that respect.

She also worried for him. His obsession with Voltron was growing, and she knew he got so rash when he wanted something.

“I do, my lord.” She finally said.

“Will you show me?”

Didn’t she already? It dawned on her after a moment what he wanted. And as always when he wished something from her, he asked, not demanded. She did not understand why he gave her so much freedom. Why he let her make so many mistakes. No one else was given such luxuries. 

But again... She was his longest living and most trusted follower. People died for insulting her. She smiled again.

“Of course my lord.” She didn’t know why he found her attractive enough to even consider for sex. She was a skinny, hunched thing. Malnourished from forgetting to eat when she was too engrossed with her work. The fact he let her even be the mother to Prince Lotor was a surprise to her.

His hand moved to grasp the back of her head, thick fingers clutching her hair. He pulled her closer, leaning forward to meet her halfway. His mouth was on her’s soon enough. 

Haggar was not... well versed in such things. But she watched him do this many times before, so she had an idea of what to do.

Her mouth opened and his tongue filled her mouth. His taste was salty and tinged with metal and the familiar flavor of Quintessence. He was very rough and possessive, and she could feel his fangs press hard into her lips.

His other hand found her chest, rubbing it hard through her robes, she let out a hoarse sound, half in pain and half in bliss. He pinched the tip of her breast, and the sound became more bliss than pain.

Zarkon pulled away, panting and voice hoarse with desire. “Undress.”

That was an order, but it was one she would happily follow. She undid the clasps of her robes, letting them pool at her feet. What she wore under that was discarded soon too.

She watched as her Emperor used the control panel to lock the room down. He turned back to her, and despite his glowing, featureless eyes, she knew he was looking her up and down.

Haggar did not falter despite a moment of realization she was not the most attractive woman. Zarkon was not one to change his mind when he wanted something, and soon he was back, breath on her cheek. It was labored like it was taking all his effort not to pounce her.

His mouth was soon on her neck, his teeth and tongue on her skin. Haggar got goosebumps, her belly twisting in desire. Her emperor was a handsome man, and a skilled one. She reached up and rested her hands on the back of his neck, his armor cold. His large hands took her waist and she was reminded how much bigger he was then her.

Zarkon went lower, his large gauntlet covered hands sliding up to hold Haggar’s back as he pressed his face to her chest. He kissed her breasts, tongue tasting her skin before he took one into his mouth to suck. One of her breasts was almost small enough to fit in his mouth. She remembered those days when she tried to become impregnated with Lotor, he had been very large inside her.

She looked forward to feeling it again.

Haggar made a disappointed huff as Zarkon pulled away, watching as he fumbled with his gauntlets. They finally came off after a bit of soft, angered mutters, his large hands freed. They were scarred and calloused. And soon one hand was between her thin thighs.

She jolted, moaning softly as she felt a rough finger touch her. He pressed on her clit, but no more than that as he went back to worshiping her chest. It was aggravating enough that she rocked her hips, glowing eyes slipping closed.

“You want more then that?” Zarkon mumbled into her skin, and the tone in his voice was not something Haggar had ever heard before. So soft and tender.

“So much more then that.” she sighed softly, pressing her bony hips a little more insistently into his palm.

Zarkon hummed and instead of rubbing her clit, he slid his finger back, and slid it inside of her. He pressed on the roof of her cunt and rubbed. This they had not done when making Lotor. Her cool composer fully shattered and she clung to his shoulders, moaning in a voice that was smooth and like that of a much younger woman. She didn’t recognize it at all.

“Sensitive.” Zarkon had moved back to her neck, kissing up her jaw, taking her mouth again. 

Haggar lost her breath, knees weak and shaking as his finger moved even faster. She trembled and moan into his mouth. All that seemed to be keeping her up was the hand on her waist and the one between her thighs. 

“I keep forgetting how wet Altean women get.” Zarkon said when he finally pulled away. he removed his hand and indeed, his hand was drenched.

She ignored the unusual comment. “It's not like there are that many of them around.” Haggar said, still not quite able to support her weight. She reached up and traced the scar on his face, the passion lost a moment and replaced with tenderness.

She knew he was indeed capable of such things, but it was not something to flaunt publicly. he had at times shown affection for Lotor when he had been a toddler, the child’s charms nearly impossible to resist. And the odd consort or two often got a soft quick kiss.

She saw those, and it always made her stomach twist.

Zarkon rest his helmeted head to her chest, huffing a few times. He took a final deep breath before picking her up. He stood, and took her to a control console. He fumbled with something under it and it shut down before setting her own her feet. She was lifted again when Zarkon realized she was too short to be comfortably bent over it.

“Damned woman... Always so small.” Zarkon snarled, under his breath, and Haggar chuckled.

Galra were quite tall as a whole, and she was left with her feet a few inches off the floor when she was finally bent over. She heard him fumbling behind her, mumbling angrily again. Every wasted second on trying to get things ready aggravating him.

Zarkon’s hands finally moved back to her waist, thumbs spreading her open. Something very hot and wet pressed to the folds of her cunt and she bit her lip, knowing he was not going to slide in slowly.

He mumbled something that sounded like a name, but not her own. Before she could say anything, he was inside her, his cock not only burning her from how hot it was, but how much it stretched her. Haggar covered her mouth, that womanly moan again leaving her lips.

Zarkon leaned over her, his breath tickling her scalp. His hips rocked back, and she felt the prongs tug on the walls of her pussy. Her eyes watered, remembering his particular type of Galra had a more reptilian phallus. They were a bit more... Fancy and a little more difficult to get used to.

He thrust back inside of her, so deep she saw stars, she pressed her hands closer to her mouth, muffling that alien voice.

“Don’t.” Zarkon hissed desperately,  “I want to hear you. I want to hear that voice. Please.” His tongue licked one of her hears and Haggar’s cunt flexed, her legs pressing together as natural lubricants flowed down her legs.

Haggar slowly pulled her hands away from her mouth, moving to instead try to find something to grip on.

Satisfied, Zarkon began. It took only a few thrusts before she acclimatized to his cock. Thick and alien, yet familiar. She pressed her forehead to the cool surface of the console, doing her best to moan openly. Anything for her lord, even if the voice was not her own.

It felt wonderful. He reached to the bitter end of her cunt, pressing hard to her cervix, the prongs and delicate curves stimulating her. A familiar pleasurable feeling that made Haggar feel content, like she was home.

His arms wrapped around her, lifting her, he clung to her and pressed her frail body do his armored chest, his hips now wildly rutting up inside her. Another lick to her ear, and she came, squirting onto the floor.

Alteans were such messy things during sex.

Zarkon mumbled that name that was not hers again, though it was hard to hear what exactly it was over the sound of his armor and her now uncontrolled moans. One of his large hands moved down her torso, resting on her belly and pressing down, and she became aware he was so large inside her he was actually distending her belly with every inward thrust.

Haggar’s insides coiled again, tighter than the first time. She sobbed, her white hair sticking to her sweaty skin. That cool, calm demeanor was long broken, and she was now no different than any other woman he rutted with.

“Go ahead. As many times as you want.” Zarkon hissed, and she obeyed, crying as she came again.

Anything for her Emperor.

“Zarkon... Inside of me. Please.” her voice was still not her own, and it seemed to do something for her lord, as she felt him grow even larger inside of her, his embrace even tighter, his hips working faster.

He pressed his face into the top of her head, breath ragged on her scalp. He shuddered, cock twitching a few times inside her before she felt his seed, hot and thick fill her. He swelled inside her, a knot forming, keeping her trapped.

Zarkon backed away from the console, stumbling backwards into his throne with a loud clatter of armor. Haggar now lay prone on top of him, cunt again burning from the stretch. She panted, hand shakily lifting to pull his head against her’s.

His large hands ran up and down her chest, over her protruding ribs. He kissed her cheek, then her ear. Such affection.

“Be my consort.” Zarkon said quietly, pressing her hard against him again, making her sore ribs ache, “I don’t want anyone else.”

Haggar chuckled, voice again her own. “And yet the only name you said was one that wasn’t mine.”

That was not the right thing to say. He grew stiff, and his crushing embrace went lax. However he did not push her off him like she feared he would, instead just burying his face into her hair again.

“I upset you. I am sorry, my lord.” Haggar rested her hand over his, looking over her shoulder and up at him, “If you want me to be your consort I will be.”

He looked tired and very old now. “No it... Never mind. It was a foolish request.”

Haggar looked away and just rested against him, her thighs growing sticky. In time she heard his breath deepen, sleep taking him.

She made no effort to move away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Feed back would be nice, Im still pretty new to this fandom!


End file.
